


Triple Play

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Multi, Pining, Rare Pairings, Scerek Plus Festival, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly four years, six months, and three days after he left Beacon Hills, Isaac comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Play

Exactly four years, six months, and three days after he left Beacon Hills, Isaac comes home. It's not home to him anymore, not really, but he needs to complete some paperwork on the house sale in person. And so here he is, sea-blue eyes flitting around the airport, looking for someone.

Something draws his gaze over the shaded side of a pillar, and Isaac can't help the chuckle as he sees the former Alpha lurking in shadow.

Some things never change, Isaac thinks, and takes a step forward, just as someone slides their arm around Derek's waist from behind. The golden-haired beta pauses, and the nearly drops his luggage as Derek turns and he can see who's embracing his former Alpha.

Scott McCall, the current Alpha.

Isaac is surprised by the pang of hurt that splits his heart in two, and it takes him a good minute to catch his breath again. He covers by kneeling down and fiddling with the zipper as if it's stuck, and takes a few deep breaths. Isaac doesn't even know why it had bothered him, or which one he's more hurt by, and now is definitely not the time to explore that. His extensive training with the pack he'd nominally been a part of in France allows him to gain control, and by the time he hears Scott shout his name, Isaac is able to lift a smile to his two former lovers who have found each other.

-

Scott nuzzles into the back of Derek's neck, breathing in his beta – his lover – 's scent grounding himself and Derek in the midst of all this humanity. He grins up at Derek as the older man turns in his arms and pulls him close. Derek's not usually one for public displays of affection, but he's not particularly comfortable with all these people around either.

Scott presses a quick kiss to the base of Derek's throat and then pulls away, flashes his brooding lover his sunny smile.

“Lets go find Isaac,” he says and Derek can't help the way his gaze softens at that smile. Before Scott came into his life, it was all darkness and pain, and even though there's been pain since Scott became Alpha, somehow it's just not as bad.

Derek faithfully follows his Alpha, catching Isaac's scent just before Scott yells out his name and lifts his arms in the air, waving with both hands. Isaac flashes a smile from where he'd been struggling with his bag, and Derek's struck by how _pretty_ Isaac is. He's always been good looking, but the years away have defined him even more. _He's beautiful._

Derek feels a flash of guilt for thinking that about another man, even though he's a former lover, and quickly turns his attention to the crowd, pretending to look for threats.

-

Isaac can't help but hug Scott back when the Alpha throws his arms around Isaac tight and squeezes, even though he has to stoop a bit. He's even looking down on Derek, which throws him a minute, because Derek's always been this larger than lie figure in his mind.

“Hey Derek,” he says with a soft smile, and Isaac was going to let that be it, but then Scott tugs Derek in and there's a three-way hug. Which starts Isaac thinking about other kinds of three-ways, and he's forced to break it off fairly quickly, before he has a reaction that they'll notice. He refuses to intrude on what they have now together. It does make him feel more alone now.

“So,” Scott says, breaking the awkward silence. “We've got you in our guest room, I hope that's alright.”

Isaac nods his agreement. “I could use a nap,” he confesses, using the excuse of jet lag to cover his distance.

“Absolutely,” Scott beams and leads the way out of the terminal.

Derek still hasn't said a word to him.

-

Isaac wakes up with a start in the middle of the night, the sudden hammering of his heart louder than whatever noise had woken him up. He takes a few deep breathes, and then listens, hearing a faint repeating scrape that sound like someone might be trying to break in. They'd have to be really fucking stupid to break into the apartment of two werewolves, so he immediately thinks it could be hunters. And although no French hunters had ever bothered him, what the pack had gone through with the Argents is still clear and fresh in his mind. So he creeps silently from his room, preparing to shift and attack, and Isaac is so focused on protecting the pack that it takes him nearly thirty seconds to register just what he's seeing. When he does, his jaw drops, and he has to bite his hand to keep from making a noise.

Because Scott, shifted and with his eyes glowing red, has Derek pinned to the kitchen counter, arms held tightly behind his back, and he's barreling into the (also shifted) beta with such force that the stool on the other side of it shifts with every thrust – the noise that had woken Isaac up.

Isaac really should go back to bed, should at least look away, but he can't seem to tear his gaze from the sight, of those two powerful bodies colliding – or the fact that he'd been with both of them previously.

And then Scott leans in, growls with that rasping lisp from having his fangs out, and starts fucking talking dirty to Derek.

“Gonna fill you up with my come, fucking plug you full with my knot, baby – ”

He might have continued, but Isaac must have made a sound into the fist that he finds himself biting, because both head swing his way, and Scott stills. There's an endlessly long moment of silence, and then Scott tilts his head slowly, red eyes narrowing in on the tent at the front of Isaac's pajama pants.

“Come here, Isaac,” he murmurs softly, fangs receding and his eyes fading into those of soft brown.

Isaac doesn't even hesitate, too afraid that this might be taken away from him if he does, and rushes forward, pauses just a few inches away from the entwined couple, balks because he doesn’t know what to do.

Scott takes pity on him. “Look at his dick, Isaac, look at how full it is, how hard it is. He's been waiting so long to come. Do you want to help Derek out?”

Isaac glances at Derek, his face still shifted, but he nods once, and that's all it takes for Isaac to be crawling between Derek's spread legs, leaning back against the island as he lifts his face up. Isaac swipes his tongue along the blunt head of Derek's cock, tastes his former Alpha, and then sucks just the tip into his mouth, tongue sliding along the slit to coax more of the bitter, salty fluid forth.

“That's it, Isaac,” Scott praises as Derek clenches around him, “Show Derek how much you've missed him.”

Isaac doesn't need much more encouragement, swallowing Derek's cock down, expertly relaxing his throat, feeling a warm flush run through him at the praise from his Alpha. Scott starts fucking into Derek once again, gentler than before, but it has the effect of pushing Derek forward into Isaac with each thrust.

Isaac slides his hands up Derek's thighs to cup around the muscles of his ass as Scott slides into him, and then further around Scott as the Alpha pushes in and this time, stays. The trio hold together as Scott rolls his hips a few times, and then grabs a fistful of Derek's hair and yanks the beta back, bowing his back in, and growling low in Derek's ear.

Isaac has a moment to see that Scott is once again feral-looking as he orders Derek to come, to fill Isaac's throat with his seed, with his scent, and he rolls his hips again in that same way. Isaac can't help but moan at the thought, his own hand going down to his dick to palm it through his pants.

Derek lets out a deep rumble as he obeys his Alpha, thrusting once more into Isaac's throat, and then pulling back slightly as his cock pulses out the bitter fluid. Isaac swallows every drop, mouth working overtime to milk the last of the come from Derek's cock, until Scott pulls him away, looks down at Isaac's glazed blue eyes and tousled golden curls.

He hefts Derek easily, and Isaac furrows a brow as they settle onto the nearby couch, Scott still inside Derek.

“Come here, baby,” Scott murmurs, and Isaac edges closer, lifts his hand when Scott tells him to do so. “You ever seen an Alpha knot before?” he says, dragging Isaac hand to feel where he's got Derek plugged tight, slides the golden-haired beta's hand along the bulging skin below Derek's balls.

Derek can't help the moan that tumbles from his lips, or the roll of hips forward, and then Isaac feels Scott's cock shift inside Derek.

“Are you still...?” Isaac blinks up at Scott, eyes wide. The Alpha nods with a somewhat breathless laugh.

“Yeah, it goes on forever,” he says, gasping a bit as Derek leans back against him. Scott lifts Isaac's hand to lay across Derek's flat stomach. “Sometimes there's so much come that it bulges Derek's stomach out.

Isaac is forced to press the heel of his hand down against his cock again, and he knows his face is flushed red.

“You like that thought, Isaac?” Scott nearly purrs. “Maybe next time I'll knot you.”

Isaac doesn't answer, but his quick intake of breath must be enough answer, because Scott grins softly and throws him a wink.

Scott takes a deep breath and then relaxes back against the back of the couch, tugging Derek along with him.

“Y'know what Derek really likes,” Scott says, “is to be covered in come.” He slides his hands around and strokes them down Derek's well-defined abdomen, idly flicks a nipple. “What do you thinks, Derek? You want Isaac to come on you?”

Derek opens half-lidded eyes and studies Isaac for a moment and then reaches out his hands for the other beta. Isaac straddles Derek's lap, darting a worried glance to Scott, who's on the bottom of this pile.

“Alpha strength,” he winks, “besides, I have the best seat in the house.” And Scott gets to watches as Isaac rubs up on Derek, gets to watch the blue-eyes beta's large hand wrap around Isaac's dick, while the other gently fucks him with a finger, gets to see Derek's chest get splashed with Isaac's come, marked with both their scents now. Scott gets to feel Derek's rumble of contentment, and then the tremors as his knot finally deflates enough to slip out.

Derek immediately moves to Scott's side, curling up under the Alpha's arm, ignoring the fluids leaking down his legs. He yawns like a content cat, and closes his eyes.

Isaac's gaze travels along the older beta's glistening form, and then back up at Scott. The Alpha smiles brightly at Isaac. “How about you clean Derek up, and then we'll see if we can't have a repeat performance?” And he had meant maybe with a washcloth, but Isaac leans in and uses his tongue, and well, Scott's not about to complain, and neither is Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
